


Mycroft's Guardian

by Jade_Maverick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deity, Essentially Mycroft gets a super special maid, Eurasian Eagle-Owl, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goddess, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Mycroft, Shapeshifter, Sherlock vibin' with my OC but John thinks she's a bad influence on him, demigod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Maverick/pseuds/Jade_Maverick
Summary: Dear Mr. Mycroft Holmes,Your services have caught the attention of Omnia Organization. They have deemed you of high importance and thus have decided to give you a special agent to attend to the needs they recognized you require. What they may be they did not clarify, but we are obliged to accept their offered service, which we are sure you are aware of. The agent will arrive at your office on January 20th, on which they will brief you and start their service.It was the 19th of January. Mycroft was not surprised that their movements were so quick, they are known to work like this. Tomorrow, this agent will arrive and possibly, but hopefully won't, ruin his more or less peaceful life.--"You were mostly what I expected. Younger, however, female and not male. I do sincerely hope that we get along, for both of our sakes that is,” he said as he sat back down. that went better than he expected.Just then, her face morphed into what could only be described as pure mischief.“Let’s get along then, yeah?” She snickered.Oh, this was way, way worse than he imagined.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. Mycroft Holmes,_

_Your services have caught the attention of Omnia Organization. They have deemed you of high importance and thus have decided to give you a special agent to attend to the needs they recognized you require. What they may be they did not clarify, but we are obliged to accept their offered service, which we are sure you are aware of. The agent will arrive at your office on January 20 th, on which they will brief you and start their service._

Omnia Organization was an almost omnipotent, independent group. They have aided many causes, but to this date, no one has yet to pin down their origins, or even their leader, and not from lack of trying either. The known members are all those who have decided to make themselves known. They have gained the trust of many governments, mainly because their works have given enormous benefits to those they decided to grace, but gave no benefits whatsoever to them except a relatively small sum of money compared to the demands of many other organizations. They communicated solely by personal contact or letter, and even then their tracks lead nowhere as though they were lightning, striking then disappearing but making a strong appearance.

It was the 19th of January. Mycroft was not surprised that their movements were so quick, they are known to work like this. Tomorrow, this agent will arrive and possibly, but hopefully won't, ruin his more or less peaceful life.

He sighed as he took a sip of the tea he had brewed prior to opening the letter, knowing that what it contained would most definitely be important. Nothing else to do but wait for tomorrow to come.

Luckily, he had quite a bit of paperwork to accomplish. Joy.

…

As soon as he took his seat in his office, a knock came to his door.

“She’s here, sir. Shall I let her in?” Anthea asked. The look she gave him told him it was the agent due to come today. He guessed that _she_ had been awaiting his arrival.

“Yes, yes. Let her in.” He just sat down and now had to stand to greet this mysterious agent which was apparently female. He expected a tall and severe middle-aged woman wearing a black suit, entering with an air of authority, with a steely gaze that could cut through metal.

The woman who entered slightly resembled what he thought an agent would look like. She however, was a young woman who appeared to be in her late 20’s and was not wearing a black suit, but a long dark coat instead, covering most of her body. She had short, brown curly hair reaching just above her nape, tousled a bit with short strands covering a portion of her forehead. Instead of her eyes being steely, it looked as though she could instead stare right into your soul despite having common brown eyes. Aside from her coat, he saw that she wore black boots with a bit of heel, giving her 5”5 stature a boost. She stood with an almost military-like posture. Just as he was looking her over, he can see that she was doing the same. A second passed, and she began to speak.

“You may call me Minda. Mindy, if you prefer, I go by either. I’m sure you have been told that I am to attend to your needs. I would like to clarify our positions, however. I am not a common bodyguard that will follow your orders, I may follow some of your orders if I deem them appropriate to follow. However, if I were to order you to do something, you would be obliged to follow. Now don’t give me that look, I do not hold too much power against you. Everything will be reasonable, I assure you. If everything goes smoothly, I may not even have to make you do anything. Anyway, I am, as our organization now calls, a guardian. _Your_ guardian, and you may pertain to me as such when the need to introduce me arises. You may lie, doesn’t matter as long as it does not degrade me.

Now, my duties. Simple really. Your requirements, some of which probably even _you_ fail to see, I ensure will be met. That is more or less the gist of it. We have no paper that binds us, only the word of my leader, so you cannot terminate anything, you cannot get rid of me. Though even if there were papers, order from on high wouldn’t allow you to terminate our supposed ‘contract’. Any questions?”

Her long speech and question was met with silence. He processed every bit of information before asking one of the burning questions on his mind. A few seconds passed when he finally asked,

“ _Why_ was I given a ‘guardian’?”

“My boss deems you important enough that you require it. Next.”

“How long will this last?”

“Until my boss deems it no longer necessary. Next.”

“I have a great number of personnel who do my bidding, my ‘requirements’ as you say, are all met. There can’t possibly be any that I am unaware of.”

“You’re mistaken then. Next. Is that all?”

“It seems I have no more questions. You were mostly what I expected. Younger, however, female and not male. I do sincerely hope that we get along, for both of our sakes that is.” He said as he sat back down. that went better than he expected.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Her face morphed into what could only be described as pure mischief. “I will be watching you…24/7. Everywhere and anywhere, even in the bathroom. This is all for your safety. If my boss has deemed you so important, then many others probably have an interest in you as well. Some, probably of the unwanted kind. So you better get used to my presence, I'll be keeping my eyes on you, every second of every minute of every hour of every day.” They stared at each other for several seconds, Mycroft, stunned at this revelation, and Minda enjoying the look on his face. It wasn’t long until she could not hold it any longer, and she burst out laughing.

“Oh! You should have seen your face.” She continued to laugh, slapping her head with her palm as she did so. Mycroft was still stunned, gaping ever so slightly. Was this some sort of prank?

“Okay, okay I can see the irritation in your face, no, this is not a prank. Everything I said was true, except for the last part about watching you 24/7. Seeing you for the first time, I knew you were expecting someone strict and all business-like. Which made this even funnier!” She slightly doubled over, laughing once more.

Now Mycroft was really annoyed. Who is this woman, thinking she can make a fool out of him?

“Alright, I’m no uptight man like you, that’s the first thing I’d like to say. Lighten up, you just got a free nanny of sort, isn’t that great?” She spread her arms, indicating to herself. “Now, let’s get rid of this stifling coat. Let me just…” Under the coat, he was once again stunned to silence. Must be a record, because underneath was an almost painfully ordinary blue sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of jeans. He was hoping for someone better, not _this_.

“Let’s get along then, yeah?” She snickered.

Oh, this was way, _way_ worse than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a story that I've been imagining and thinking about for a month now.
> 
> It's just a bit of a for fun fanfic I enjoyed making up in my mind, so I thought of putting to paper. Well, virtual paper, more or less. 
> 
> I've always enjoyed the idea of a sort of deity interacting with my favorite characters, so here's one. ><


	2. Chapter 2

“So, your schedule. Tell me about it.” She sat cross-legged on the metal chair. “Really uncomfortable, you should get these replaced…” She squirmed. He almost looked disgusted at her attitude. He continued to look on, not yet answering as she continued to squirm, but soon became frustrated enough to stand suddenly and sat on his table. His _table_.

“Could you please get off of the table?” He was practically seething at this point. He was losing his patience. He had no time for this nonsense.

“Hm… nope, you can’t order me around remember? And besides, once you get me a more comfortable chair to sit on, then I’ll sit there.” Her grin couldn’t be anything but teasing. She was enjoying getting on his nerves, he could _see_ it. “Actually, a sofa would be more preferable, could you maybe have one here? That would be _so nice_.”

“No!”

“No? Alright, I’ll just have to sit on your table until you do then.” That grin was starting to infuriate him.

“Get.off.the.table!”

“No, this is by far the most comfortable place to sit on here, unless I count your chair or possibly your lap, but I don’t think you’re ready for that.” She snickered for a moment as he stared, speechless. She then took on a serious face and said, “Now, your schedule! I need.to know.your schedule.” She tapped the table as she said every other word. Seemingly starting to get tired of the woman, he took a deep, calming breath. This was, in some way, for the good of the country. So he must endure it like any other difficult task he has done.

“Were you not given this kind of information before we were to meet?”

“Well, I was given a file. I really _thick_ file, but I didn’t feel like reading it. It’s better to know what’s written…” She scooted from her edge of the table until she was uncomfortably close to him, looking him in the eyes, “…personally.” Her breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Anger was starting to show on his face again.

“Am I to believe that you are a professional in being, what did you call it? A _guardian_? I do not require any special protection. Certainly not from someone as unprofessional as you! I am well aware of the dangers my service holds, and am well equipped to handle them!”

“Alright, alright, I did read your thick, thick file, and it was boring. Like, 99% of it was all your accomplishments, and I don’t really have any business with your work. I’m here for your well-being and safety, and all I really needed was your schedule and your personal information, not some… some resume! So there, I am professional!” The pout on her face made her seem like a petulant child.

 _“Which I am honestly starting to think she is.”_ Mycroft thought. He sighed. Why did he have to endure this? He was about to make a snide remark when she suddenly stood up.

He was stunned to silence once more as she sat on the chair she claimed to be too uncomfortable to sit on and sat _properly._ Almost a minute passed when a knock on the door could be heard.

“Sir, a letter arrived.” It was red, for some reason. Minda took a subtle sideways glance before announcing,

“It’s mine.” She sounded like the professional he met the first few minutes before.

“Right, take it then, Ms. Minda.” He gave a plastic smile.

She stood to take the letter. As soon as the letter was in her hand, Anthea took a step back, closed the door, and gave them their privacy again.

He heard her sigh before slumping on the chair.

“You don’t mind, do you? I have to open it now.” He nodded as she gave him a resigned look.

_This was what you begged for. There’s a time for your buffoonery, you could at least make an effort to take this seriously._

_Or be replaced._

They was a few seconds of silence as she read its content. She was starting to more or less melt in her seat until she seemed to have gotten to the last line when she suddenly sat up straight. She cleared her throat, and suddenly did something he never expected from the serious appearance.

“What…”

“Don’t worry, it’s edible. Just another way to keep its contents…unrecoverable.” She swallowed the letter and sighed, starting to squirm on the seat again.

“Am I not to be informed of the contents of the letter?” he asked, ignoring what just occurred.

“It was a warning.” She said simply. She saw that he understood what she meant, some way or another anyway, and moved on. “Right. I’m sure you can deduce me or something, there’s nothing really much to do. All I can say is, whatever comes up, I will be there to intervene or help when needed.”

“I’m starting to think you do not really know what to do.”

 _"Maybe?"_ she thought. “Deduce me.” He sighed as she ignored what he said.

“You have had extensive training I presume. From your posture to your movements, everything was silent. Even when you squirmed on the chair, you made no sound, unless you count your incessant chattering.” he said with his last sentence being said blankly, as she snickered. “However, you are farsighted but you don’t wear glasses and for some reason refuse to wear contact lenses.” She was about to ask how he knew, but he beat him to it. “How did I know? There’s a faint tan line, barely noticeable. You read the paper a bit far from your face, and you squinted. Subtly, almost unnoticeably.” She was grinning at this point, very amused, and nodded as though she approved and agreed to his statements.

“Then your clothes, very old, very worn except for the shoes and coat.” 

“Yeah, I bought them especially for you.” She winked, teasing him. He continued on to give small details from her appearance. Each one she gave a nod the grin never leaving her face even as he subtly insulted her.

“That’s about enough I think, I’m thoroughly amused.” Still grinning, she stood up. “Well, time’s up. At least we’ve gotten to know each other better. Anyway, you’ve got work to do, and silence is needed, right? Don’t need my incessant chattering to bother you.” He gave her a questioning look that made her snicker again. She started walking backwards towards the door. “I’ll be returning by lunch. See you later.” She waved and turned, opening the door to Anthea once again, holding a stack of paperwork.

“Hello! Here, take this.” She slid the small strip of paper from her pockets on her cheek, winking before putting it on top of the stack of papers.

“Bye~” she said as she walked away.

Anthea had a confused look on her face. Putting the stack of paper down on Mycroft’s desk, he saw that a phone number was written on it. Below it, the words ‘call me’ were written with a little wink drawn after.

They both looked absolutely bewildered.

“Well…you’d better take it then…” Mycroft told Anthea with a blank smile. She nodded wordlessly and pocketed the small strip of paper.

Mycroft sighed after he was left alone In his office. Thoughts, swirling in his mind, putting puzzle pieces together to understand what he just witnessed.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I think this was okay...?
> 
> Er...if anyone reads this uh... thoughts? ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

It could have been worse. It has been a little over a week since he had this ‘Guardian’. Aside from her tendency to talk to him every chance she could, it was, dare he say it, actually not so bad to have someone tend to his needs. He thought it would have been suffocating, having someone almost at all times. It has been, at best, tolerable.

The door opened at exactly 12 o'clock, with Minda carrying two plates of whatever was for lunch. With a small and courteous ‘thank you’, Mycroft put aside his finished papers. She stood at the table eating with him. She still refused to sit at his uncomfortable chair.

The first time she brought lunch, he quickly declined. But an explanation just as quickly managed to convince him to eat. 

_“This is part of my duty. It is yours as well. I will be bringing your meals, and I assure you, they will not disappoint.”_ Indeed it was and indeed it didn’t. The meal she brought appeared freshly made, both looked and smelled great. This helped with convincing him, and he didn't want to put good food to waste. At that time however, he gave her an inquisitive look.

_“Who made this?"_

_"Why," she said, showing mock offense. " Yours truly of course. Bon appetit," she winked._

"I assume you had no doubts in serving me foreign dishes." He said as he swallowed a mouthful of salmon.

"Yes, and I assume that you know why." He scoffed but nodded.

"You most probably read in the file that I occasionally go on international trips." 

"Spot on." she smirked.

They ate in amicable silence until they were finished. Minda took the empty plates away to leave him to his work as she has been doing since she came.

The hours passed by with him answering phone calls and continue paperwork. Noon turned to night, and just as he clicked end on the phone call he had, the door opened to Minda once again. 

Another change in his routine after Minda's arrival was his time in the office. He would usually come home at odd hours late at night, depending on how much paperwork he had on that day. Now, she has convinced him that he could continue his paperwork at home, suggesting that he would prefer working in the comfort of his home. 

He saw right through her and did not hesitate to call it out then.

_"You say I would prefer the comfort of my home, yet it is you who prefers it." he said in a matter-of-fact voice. This earned him a merry laugh._

_"Yeah, your house is much more comfortable than this dingy office. There's more furniture too. I really like your seats there. Much more comfortable than the awful chairs you have here." With the glare she was giving it, it was as though that specific chair has done her wrong by being so uncomfortable._

_"But-" she quickly followed, " I do think it would be better if you were home early. Tons of things can happen late at night, so it would be better if you were already home." she shrugged. "Not like it makes any difference, I don't understand why you even go to your office when all your work can be done at home."_

She made perfect sense. But for the sake of his ego, their argument lasted longer than it should have. Although in the end, Mycroft relented. Her suggestions were all appealing, it was his pride that could not take that everything she suggested wasn't at all a hindrance to his work. 

Today, however, he had something planned.

"I have an..." What would he call it? "Errand I must attend to later this evening. I would prefer if you stayed behind as it is a... personal matter." His brother has recently made contact with a man named Dr. John Watson. Odd fellow, he's surprised that his brother hadn't managed to drive him away. The fact that he had just moved in with him was concerning. He must investigate.

But Minda posed a problem. It had only been a week since she had been assigned to him, and yet a lot of the personnel he had has experienced her lively personality. His plans of intimidation don't include the involvement of someone with such a personality.

"And just like I said before, I'm not really concerned about your work, I'm concerned about _you_." emphasizing the point by pointing at him. "Anyway," she shrugged, "It depends on what you're going to do." Grinning, she thought of something devious. She struggled to keep her laughter in. 

"Is it...an affair?" Her barely contained expression said it all.

"Of course not!" he said sharply. "I have no time for such unimportant matters." he spat.

"Oh...Well-"

"Speaking of which," He tried to divert the conversation. "Do you fancy my assistant?"

"Why would you think that?" Her voice was laced with unhidden amusement as a smug smile adorned her face.

"Well, aside from giving her your number on your first day, eyeing here more than necessary, there is of course also the fact that you are obviously flirting with her whenever she is within your vision."

"Well, yeah, but I do that with you too don't I? I do it with anyone I find attractive really." she shrugged.

This was not the path he thought this conversation would lead to. He tried to not think of the implication that she found him attractive, and once more changed the subject.

"My errand. Is it possible for you not to intervene with your...lively personality?"

"My lively personality huh? Are you meeting a friend?" His nose crinkled at the question. Seeing this, she knew it couldn't be. "An enemy then. I can be discreet too, you know."

"Really?" She could tell that he doubted her. She gave him a defiant look that looked more like childish pouting. His stare still looked unimpressed. He sighed, it seemed there really was no other way. 

"Come then. I expect you to be 'discreet' as you put it as this is a serious matter." He sighed and stood to leave. 

"Of course." she grinned as she followed his lead.

He hopes that things will go as smoothly as he hoped they would. But then again, none of his expectations have gone smoothly since she arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this place is certainly charming." Looking around the spacious warehouse they were now in. "But why is the floor wet...?" she whispered to herself, crouching to scrutinize the wet floor.

It has been about half an hour since they arrived, and Minda was starting to get restless. She paced, stopped to crouch, paced, looked at the content of the shelves near them, paced, walked around Mycroft to annoy him, paced, groan, and the cycle repeated until Mycroft exasperatedly spoke.

"Are you incapable of standing still? I have told you that this is a serious matter, if you are incapable of acting accordingly, then you are free to leave," he growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," she groaned. About to whine more, she felt her phone buzz. Taking it out of her pocket, she proceeded to text a reply to whoever texted her, a wide cheeky grin on her face. With a small clear of her throat, her expression turned to stone and she stood straight and backed away, leaning against the wall. It did not escape Mycroft's notice that it seems Minda could tell before even he could, that the car was now approaching the place. 

As John Watson came out of the car and walked towards Mycroft, starting their conversation, Minda snuck into it, greeting Anthea.

"Pleasant drive?" she asked, still keeping an eye on Mycroft.

"He tried to flirt with me," she answered with a smirk, continuing to type on her phone.

"Did he tell you anything about this guy?"

"He had me look him up, discharged army doctor in Afghanistan."

"Figured as much," she nodded. "Why's he here then?"

"He made contact with Sherlock Holmes today, and continued to do so up till now."

"Interesting..." She smirked, a brilliant idea sprouting from her mind. "How's about I greet him then?" She snickered.

Gently opening and closing the car door, she slowly crept behind him. They continued to converse as she approached, until she was a mere foot away behind John Watson.

"You're not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson, you miss it," he smirked ever so slightly, "Welcome back," he whispered. A mere glance at Minda behind him, and John became aware of her presence.

Moving quickly, John attempted to trip her. Lifting her foot just enough to avoid it, she dodged John's swinged arm next, with a small step back just as fast.

"Whoa there, sir!" she exclaimed, "I am only here to tell you that Anthea is to take you home." She gave a small smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," she continued to smile, " After you, sir." They walked back towards the car, continuing to converse.

"Oh, um, who are you again? You suddenly appeared, I thought you were going to, well..."

"Attack you? I apologize for giving you a fright," she smiled sheepishly. Reaching the car, she opened it for him. "Good evening, sir."

As they drove off, John realized she never answered his questioned of who she was. Having time to ponder upon the event, he realized that not only was she able to creep up on him, she was able to dodge his attacks as well. And yet, her posture and expression didn't seem to have been anything but comely. The thought was pushed towards the back of his mind as he arrived at his hotel room, thinking of what Sherlock Holmes needed him so desperately for. He took his gun just in case, and left just soon as he got it, heading for 221B Baker Street.

Back at the warehouse, Minda gave Mycroft a deadpanned look.

"You did that on purpose."

"Serves you right for meddling," he glared back. "What did you hope to achieve from such a foolish attempt?"

"Oh, just wanted to see what he'd do. I mean, it turned out fine didn't it? Didn't give away anything, and I got to see what he had." a small, amused smile came to her face. "Interesting isn't he?" They began to walk away from the warehouse and back to the parking area where they left the car they went with.

"I have yet to think so." 

"So, who is he exactly?" she asked as she opened the door for him to enter. 

"A suspicious person, that's for sure," he answered when she sat at the driver's seat and started the car.

"Well, if anything, I find him _very_ interesting." She looked at him through the rear-view mirror, "Where to?"

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes. "Back home."

"Alrighty, sir," she said with a silly grin, giving a mock salute.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. He hoped this day would end already. But when did he ever get what he wanted?


End file.
